


¿Qué hubiera pasado?

by Iria97



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Romance, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iria97/pseuds/Iria97
Summary: Tras años de su desaparición Cinco vuelve misteriosamente poniendo las vidas de todos patas arriba.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “A veces me pregunto que hubiese pasado si no hubieses desaparecido aquel día. ¿En qué situación nos encontrariamos ahora? Pero es tonto preguntarse cosas que ya no pueden solucionarse. Te amo desde hace mucho y todos estos años no han sido repelentes de este sentimiento.”
> 
> Misteriosamente Cinco desaparece de las vidas de sus hermanos e igual de misteriosamente vuelve a sus vidas poniéndolas patas arriba.
> 
> • Detalles.  
> “blah blah blah.” = pensamientos.  
> PDV de X = Punto de vista de X personaje.  
> – blah blah blah. = Acción de hablar.  
> -blah blah blah.- = se lleva a cabo una acción.  
> ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. = Cambio de escena.
> 
> • Avisos.  
> Este escrito fanatico puede contener violencia, sexo, muerte de personajes principales, insultos y palabras mal sonantes, referencias historicas, referencias politicas, etc.
> 
> Habrá relaciones entre los miembros de la academia, si no te gusta te recomiendo salir de aquí.
> 
> • Parejas.  
> En la historia habrá romance, mucho y la única pareja decidida es Fiveya. El resto se darán conforme pase la historia y puede que no duren hasta el final o si, no se sabe.
> 
> • Información.  
> La serie de The Umbrella Academy pertenece a Netflix y el comic de The Umbrella Academy y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Gerard Way y editores.
> 
> Este escrito me pertenece a mi y no permito ninguna adaptación o copia.  
> También puedes encontrarme a mi y a esta historia en Wattpad, Fanfiction, AO3, Tumblr, Reddit y Deviantart.
> 
> Esta historia coge cosas canon de la serie y de los comics pero también contendrá cosas originales de mi persona.

Los rayos del sol que penetraban por la ventana y el canto de los pajaros la despertaron de su sueño. Bostezando se levantó quedando sentada sobre su cama y arrascándose los ojos pusó los pies sobre el suelo y se inclinó para buscar sus zapatillas para andar por casa.

Domingo. Aquel día, como cualquier otro, los miembros de la academia se despertaban temprano para entrenar y estar activos durante todo el día. Al contrario que ella, una chica ordinaria y a la que su padre solo llamaba si necesitaba algo, rara vez ocurria. Mas a veces la dejaba observar a sus hermanos en sus entrenamientos y misiones. Aquello la acercaba algo a ellos pero al no ser parte de su día a día solo podía comunicarse con ellos en raras ocasiones. A veces se colaba en la habitación de Allison y discutían sobre su día, casi siempre sobre el día de la mayor ya que era más interesante. Con sus otros hermanos también se comunicaba pero de forma distinta. Klaus por ejemplo era muy juguetón y se acercaba a ella para jugar, Ben siempre merendaba con ella y con el resto era más complicado pues solo estaban interesados en mayor parte en entrenar y ser mejores.  
Aun así amaba a su familia, y era lo único que tenia.

Unos ruidos por el pasillo la espabilaron. Todos debian estar ya en su habitación tras el entrenamiento matutino pero alguien habia salido.  
Se levantó de la cama decidida a hablar con quien hubiese salido y convencerle de desayunar con ella, así que rapidamente sale de la habitación. Algo nerviosa ve a su hermano Cinco andar por el pasillo, no le dió tiempo a alcanzarlo cuando lo vio entrar a la oficina de su padre.

– ¿Qué quieres? -se escucha una voz desde dentro tras unos segundos de silencio.-

– Sabes que quiero perfectamente. ¿Por qué no me entrenas para ello? ¿Por qué no me dejas intentarlo?

Vanya sabia que no era correcto escuchar tras la puerta pero ambos sonaban muy serios y habia empezado a preocuparse. Así se quedó allí poniendo la oreja.

– Ya lo hemos discutido antes. El tiempo no es algo que se pueda controlar o usar a nuestro antojo, centrate en viajar por el espacio. Si empiezas unos centimetros y entrenas puede que lleguen a ser metros.

– No me interesa mejorar en eso, ya soy lo suficientemente bueno. ¡Quiero más! -el chico levantó el volumen de su voz.-

– ¡Cinco! 

– ¡No! Padre. -cinco le interrumpe.- Creo que tiene miedo a que no lo necesite, que tiene miedo a que me vaya y ya no quiera volver aquí y puedas seguir utilizandome a mi y mis poderes.

Un golpe fue seguido por un silencio.  
Vanya volvió a su habitación antes de que alguien la descubriera. Parecia que nadie tenia suficiente en la academia. Ella solo pedia que la vieran. Pero el resto parecian más ambiciosos. Tenia miedo a quedarse sola allí y solo le quedara su violin.

– ¡Vanya! -una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.- ¿Has desayunado ya? -Ben le preguntó llegando hasta ella.-

– No, y-yo.. -una mano le interrumpe. Ben la arrastraba escaleras abajo.-

– Será mejor que desayunes antes de que baje papa y te regañe por levantarte tarde.

Tarde. Tarde era las 9 de la mañana.

– ¿Klaus? ¿Qué haces?

Ambos hermanos se sentaron en la mesa, ya estaba servido su desayuno y su madre no se veia por allí.

– Nada, cosas de mayores. -respondió el chico escondiendo algo.-

– ¡Somos de la misma edad!

– Ben, Ben, Ben. -Klaus niega con la cabeza diciendo su nombre.- la edad no tiene nada que ver con esto. -señala su cabeza.-

– Pues si es por eso tú eres el menor.

Ben y la chica rieron al ver la cara de ofendido de su hermano y al fin dejó ver lo que escondia con tanto esmero.

– ¿Café? ¿Eso es de mayores? -preguntó la chica y su hermano solo asintió a lo que se acerco y le sirvió un vasos a los tres.-

– ¿Intentas malinfluenciarnos? -Ben pregunta mirando dudosamente su vaso.-

– Venga, hermanos. Podemos sellar nuestro amor con un sorbo. -Klaus levanta su vaso y lo lleva al centro, a lo que ellos le imitan y chocan sus vasos antes de beber.-

1, 2, 3.

– ¡Arg! -todos gritan a la vez por el sabor tan escandaloso que sumergia en sus paladares.-

– Dios, Klaus. Esto es asqueroso. -Ben se levanta huyendo de la cocina.-

– ¿Qué es este escandalo? -un nuevo hermano entra a la cocina.-

– Cinco. ¿Qué crees? Nada. -Klaus responde huyendo también.-

Un silencio carcome la cocina. Cinco se sienta frente a ella mirándola intensamente. Vanya no soportaba su mirada. Era tan... penetrante.

– ¿Café? ¿Por eso estáis así?

El chico descubrió todo al ver las tazas en la mesa. Aquellos dos la habian abandonado.

– S-si. Nos ha espantado a todos. -sonrie levemente.-

Cinco levanta la taza mirándola, se la llevó hasta la nariz oliendo y finalmente se llevo la taza a los labios saboreando el liquido.

– Hmmm. -cinco cierra sus ojos.- no está mal. -dice tras unos segundos y con una sonrisa.-

¿Cinco sonriendo? En su vida habia visto tal cosa y menos viniendo de él.  
El silencio entre ambos era bienvenido, Vanya con Cinco se sentía comoda. Pero hoy estaba deseosa de preguntarle sobre la discusión con su padre.

– Cinco. -le llamó haciéndole levantar la mirada hacia ella.- hoy... tú y papa habeis discutido.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Nos estabas espiando? -su voz estaba calmada pero su rostro se tensó.-

– No, no. Y-yo iba a hablarte pero entraste allí y os escuche.

– Vamos que si. Número siete no puedes ir escuchando conversaciones ajenas. -se levanta con la intención de salir de la cocina.-

– No, Cinco. -le sigue levantándose detrás de él.- Yo no queria. Solo estaba preocupada por ti.

– Pues preocupate más de ti misma y no te metas más en los asuntos de los demás. Y menos si son asuntos de la academia.

Aquello le dolió. Sabia que no era una de ellos pero no le gustaba escucharlo de sus hermanos. La dejó en blanco y Cinco ya se habia marchado cuando volvió en sí.

∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. 

La tarde se estaba yendo trayendo con sí la tranquilidad de la noche y la luz de la luna. Vanya estaba ida jugando con la funda de su violin. Sentada sobre su cama no se dio cuenta cuando Allison habia entrado a su habitación.

– Tierra llamando a Vanya. -la chica puso la mano delante de su cara moviéndola.- ¿Estás bien?

Allison se sienta a su lado sobre la cama moviendo los pies de delante a atras.

– Yo le he hecho daño a alguien, creo. Y me siento mal.

– ¿Y por qué no te disculpas? Si te importa tanto seguro que las palabras salen solas.

– No se. -baja la mirada.- no estoy segura.

– ¡Ya está! Puedes llevarle algo de regalo.

¿Algo de regalo? ¿Qué le gustaba a Cinco? Tenia que hacerle sentir bien.  
¡Un cafe! Con solo darle un sorbo habia sonreido tontamente. Pero, ¿cómo iba a conseguir café a las 10 de la noche?  
Una idea se le vino a la mente, era arriesgado pero no quedaba de otra.

∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞.

Se encontraba delante de la puerta de la habitación de Cinco, con café en mano y con nervios para morirse.  
Iba a tocar pero la puerta se abrió antes.

– ¿Vanya? ¿Qué haces ahí?

– Solo... queria disculparme. No ha estado bien que os escuchara y... he traido café. -lo lleva hacia adelante nerviosa y temerosa del rechazo.-

Se quedaron mirándose unos segundos cuando Cinco se hizo a un lado dejándola entrar a su habitación.

– Perdón. -baja la mirada jugando con las puntas de su cabello. No queria mirarlo.-

– Vanya. -su nombre sale en un susurro y eso la hace sonrojar.- está bien. Creo que soy yo quien debo disculparme.

– ¿Tú? -sube la mirada y siente las manos de Cinco contra las suyas. Fueron unos segundos en los que él tomada la taza de café pero fue suficiente para que su corazón se alocara.-

– Si. -antes de explicarse toma un sorbo y lo escupe poniendo una cara estraña. Sin remedio empieza a toser sin parar.-

– ¿Cinco? -pregunta preocupada. Se acerca agarrándole la mano.- ¿estás bien?

– No, ¿quién ha hecho eso?

Vanya aparta la mirada avergonzada. Era su primera vez haciéndolo pero habia seguido todos los pasos que ponia en el paquete.

– Emm, yo. -dijo en voz baja y sintió un apretón en su mano seguido de una risa.-

¿Cinco riéndose? Si que era raro ese día.

– ¿Y qué querias? ¿Matarme? -soltó aquellas preguntas aun riéndose.-

Vanya no sabia que hacer de lo avergonzada que estaba.  
Cinco la arrastra por su mano sentándola en su cama.

– ¿De quién fue la fantastica idea del café?

Aquella noche se acercó a su hermano más que nunca antes. Ya lo queria de antes pero sintió una conexión que no habia tenido con el resto de su familia y eso la asustaba pero le gustaba demasiado para poder ignorarlo.  
Lo que no sabia es que aquella seria la primera noche de muchas.


	2. Mil y una noches.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinco y Vanya pierden el tiempo por las noches, juntos.

Vanya se volvió más cercana a Número Cinco tras su incidente con el café, podían pasarse horas hablando y no todas sus conversaciones tenian mucho sentido o significado. Para ella aquellas horas de la noche se habian vuelto parte de su vida.

– Pero aquí dice que hay que echarlo en un liquido caliente. ¿No es leche?

Ha hurtidillas se habian colado en mitad de la noche en la cocina para practicar su café.

– Solo dice cualquier liquido y no dice la cantidad así que cuanto menos liquido más puro será el café.

Se habia quedado asombrada con los conocimientos sobre aquel extra en el desayuno de los mayores.

∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. 

En otras de sus noches se habian dedicado a mirar el techo de la habitación, ambos tumbados sobre la cama.

– ¿Por qué no dejas que mama te ponga un nombre? -se tumbó de lado para poder mirarlo.-

– Me gusta Cinco. Es con el que siempre me han llamado y no necesito ningún nombre más sentimental.

Para ella aquellas palabras no tenian sentido, ¿por qué no querría que lo llamaran por un nombre de verdad?

– Pero Cinco parece... -detuvó su frase al ver el significado de la misma.-

El chico se quedó mirándola atento a su siguiente movimiento.

– Parece de una rata de laboratorio, ¿eso ibas a decir? -tras la pregunta se tumba de lado igual que ella para mirarla cara a cara.-

– Si. -bajó la mirada hacia su mano, como si esta fuera muy interesante.-

– ¿Cómo me llamarias tú?

Aquella pregunta le habia pillado desprevenida. No esperaba tener que escoger el nombre de él. De cualquier persona puede, pero no el de él.

– Ya se. ¡Johann! -dijo emocionada levantándose y quedando de rodillas a su lado, empezó a dar pequeños saltos a la vez que lo agarró de los hombros.- como el musico.

– Ya, ya. Vale. -se sentó a su lado intentando detenerla.- para ti seré Johann.

Vanya sonrió abiertamente, no podia esconder lo contenta que aquello le ponia. Su corazón parecia querer escapar de su pecho para dar una vuelta por el mundo.  
Desde aquella noche Cinco pasó a ser Johann para ella y lo que más feliz la hacia, egoistamente, es que solo ella lo podia llamar así.

∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. 

Otra de las muchas noches se habian colado en la cocina en busca de comida para salir a la terraza de su habitación a comer impulsivamente.  
Para ambos la temperatura era idonea, ni muy fria ni muy caliente.

– ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por qué papa te adopto?

De las tantas preguntas que le habia hecho Cinco no se esperaba aquella, para nada. Porsupuesto que se habia hecho esa pregunta a si misma, mil y una veces.

– Porque creia que tenia algún poder, un don. Pero supongo que se equivocó conmigo. Todos tenéis algo especial y yo soy común, corriente e igual al resto.

La respuesta salió del fondo de su corazón, entre ambos no se escondian nada y sin saber ni recordar desde cuando guardaban confianza el uno con el otro. De forma distinta al resto de hermanos.

– Yo no creo que seas común, corriente e igual al resto. Creo que papa no se equivocó al adoptarte. ¿Cómo te hubiese conocido si no?

La chica sintió como sus ojos se humedecian y si reparo en sus acciones casi lo tira para atras del abrazo tan fuerte que se habi tirado para darle.

– Vanya. -pronuncia su nombre entre risas.-

Era el primero que decia aquellas palabras en voz alta, el primero que la aceptaba tan abiertamente en aquella familia anormal.

– ¿Quién hay ahí? ¿Número Siete? -la voz de su padre inunda su habitación haciéndoles saltar a los dos.-

Unos segundos antes de que la puerta de la terraza se abriera Cinco le habia dado un beso en la mejilla y habia desaparecido.

– Y-yo... padre solo observaba las estrellas.

– ¡Adentro! Deberias estar durmiendo.

Aunque Cinco la habia dejado allí sin medir palabra no se sentia abandonada. Aquella noche se tumbó en su cama acariciándose la mejilla que el chico le habia besado. Sintiendo los latidos de su corazón y una calided que nunca habia sentido.

∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. 

30 de Septiembre del 2002. 23:55h. Lunes.  
Aquella noche cinco se estaba tardando de más. Nunca tardaba tanto en llegar a su habitación. Y eso la preocupaba de sobremanera.

– ¡Vanya!

La chica se llevó la mano al pecho. De un segundo para otro el chico estaba frente a ella con una sonrisa ocupando todo su rostro.

– ¡Lo he conseguido! -dice sin venir a cuento el chico. La agarró por los hombros saltando.-

– ¡Si! -dijo contagiada por la felicidad de él.- ¿qué has conseguido?

– Viajar en el tiempo y volver. -paró de saltar y la abrazo fuertemente.- aunque solo fueron unos minutos, fue un éxito rotundo.

La efusidad del momento se terminaba y ambos se quedaron quietos mirándose a los ojos de cerca. Cada vez más cerca hasta que sintieron a la vez la caricia de los labios del otro. No fue demasiado fuerte ni con movimiento, solo se quedaron juntos sintiéndose.

24:00h.  
– Feliz cumpleaños. -dijo el chico en un susurro alejándose de a poco de ella.-

– Feliz cumpleaños. -le respondió la chica intentando esconder una risa.- Johann. -cambió el rostro a uno más serio.- ¿por qué quieres viajar en el tiempo?

Aquel tema no era gusto de ambos desde su primera discusión pero Vanya queria saber todo sobre él, como pensaba y el por qué.

– Es fácil la respuesta, ¿por qué no? ¿por qué no puedo explorar y utilizar un don que tengo?

No fue suficiente para hacerla feliz y aquello se notó demasiado. Cinco la soltó y se echó hacia atras alejándose.

– No quiero que me comprendas.

– Y-yo no quiero...

Antes de poderle responder el chico habia desaparecido de su habitación.

– ... perderte. -terminó la frase y sin saber porqué con unas lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.-

Un dolor en su corazón no la dejó pegar ojo en toda la noche.

13:00h  
Terminó de alistarse para su comida. Hoy era un día especial. Aquel día era el único día del año en el que todos comian juntos con su padre y era debido a su día de nacimiento.

– Klaus, ¡no hagas eso! -antes de llegar al salón escuchó a Ben regañar a Klaus, como de costumbre.-

Al entrar en el salón se sentó sola. Estaba metida en sus pensamientos y no prestaba demasiada atención a sus hermanos.  
La llegada de Cinco la hizo levantar la vista y una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios al verlo sentarse a su lado.  
No tuvo la oportunidad de hablarle cuando su padre entró por la puerta.

– Hoy cumplen 13 años y deben tomar conciencia de cada una de sus acciones. Todas y cada una de vuestras acciones tendrán una repercursión y deben estar preparados mentalmente para sobrellevar el momento si algo no sale como deberia.

Todos se sentaron en silencio a comer. Era la norma en las comidas con su padre. No se hablaba, no se jugaba, no se sorbia la sopa, no se bebian refresco con la comida. Si alguno rompia las normas su padre se levantaria y los dejaria solos en el gran salón, ya habia ocurrido antes con Klaus y sus juguetes.

– Padre, tenemos que hablar. -la voz de Cinco terminó con el silencio.- es sobre el tiempo, ya he podido viajar unos minutos, estoy seguro que...

– ¡Número Cinco! -su padre se levanto alzando la voz. Cinco se transportó hasta él encarándolo.- ya hemos hablado de esto y te lo prohibí. 

– Pero padre, ¿por qué no puedo viajar en el tiempo? Ya dominó viajar en el espacio, yo... -su padre muy enfadado lo interrumpió.-

– ¡No es lo mismo! Viajar en el espacio es como esquiar por el hielo, viajar por el tiempo es como hundirse en las profundidades de una agua fria y oscura. El espacio es seguro y lo puedes ver, mientras que el tiempo es inseguro y lo más minimo que toques puede ser destruido.

Las palabras de su padre llegó a los seis hermanos por igual, solo uno de ellos las ignoró. Uno cegado por la ira y el resentimiento suficiente para ignorar palabras tan sabias de su padre.  
Sin responder Cinco salió corriendo del salón y de aquella casa.  
Vanya levantó la vista siguiéndole con esta. Algo preocupada no apartó la mirada de la puerta.

22:00h  
No se habia escuchado nada de Cinco en todo el día. Esperaba que al menos volviera con ella.  
Observó el paquete que tenia entre sus manos, un regalo de cumpleaños para Johann. Regalo que no llegó a sus manos, al menos por aquella noche.

24:00h  
– Cinco ha desaparecido.

La voz de su padre alertó a todos los hermanos de la desaparición de uno de ellos.

“Cinco, ¿dónde estás?”


	3. Un anciano en el cuerpo de un niño

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanya y Johann se vuelven a ver.

Desde aquel día del fatidico 2002 los hermanos no volvieron a ver a Cinco. A cada uno le afectó a su manera pero la más decaida pareció ser Número Siete.  
Todos parecian llevar una vida nueva cuando a los quince años perdieron a otro de sus hermanos.

Apesar de que los hermanos se apoyaban entre ellos se empezaron a plantear su vida en la academia y uno tras otro abandonaron el que fue su hogar por tantos años.

Una de las primeras en dejar aquel lugar fue Vanya. Quien por diversas diferencias con su padre y hermanos terminó abandonando su hogar.

– Oye, chica. ¿Te interesa el periodico de hoy?

La chica se encontraba mirando las revistas en un quiosco, en realidad iba en camino de su practica con la orquesta y ocasionalmente se hubiese marchado directamente hacia el lugar, sin embargo aquel día algo la hizo detenerse en aquel puesto común.

“Sir Reginald Hargreeves muere por un ataque al corazón.”

La portada de aquel día estaba protagonizada por su padre.

Sin reparar demasiado en su agenda cambió su rumbo dirección a la que fue su hogar durante su infancia. No sabia que su padre tuviera problemas del corazón.

Al llegar a la academia se encontró el lugar vacio pero el ruido en habitaciones de arriba le advirtió sobre la llegada de sus hermanos también.

– ¡Vanya! -antes de responder alguien la habia atrapado en un abrazo.- te he echado de menos.

– Allison, yo también os he echado de menos.

– No lo pareciera. -otra voz las interrumpió de su reencuentro.-

– ¡Diego!

– ¡No! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te has quedado sin ideas para tu siguiente libro?

A sus veinte años habia escrito un libro sobre su vida y su paso por la Umbrella Academy, habia sido más de desahogo que para sacar dinero pero eso no les sentó muy bien a algunos de sus hermanos.

– Diego, no es momento para eso. Venid todos a la salita, tenemos que discutir lo que ha pasado.

Como siempre Número Uno se entrometia entre las disputas y ponia paz.  
Sin tomar en cuenta los comentarios hirientes se dirigieron hacia la salita donde se encontraron a Klaus... hablando.

– Ya te he dicho que lo necesito. Nuestro padre ha muerto, ¡¿qué mejor momento que este para beber?!

– Klaus, para tu conversación con quien quiera que esté ahí. ¿Has podido invocar a papa? -Luther interrumpe aquella conversación llamándole la atención.-

– Ya he dicho que no puedo.

– Si dejaras de estar como una cuba las 24 horas del día quizas podrias hacerlo. -Número dos malmetió contra su hermano.-

– Chicos, vamos. -Klaus se pusó a la defensiva levantando los brazos.- si el viejo se quisiera mostrar ante mi lo haria el mismo.

– ¡El asunto no es ese ahora! -Número uno se interpusó mirando hacia Número dos.- el asunto es que papa no ha muerto por causas naturales.

– ¿De nuevo con eso? -Número dos se levantó encarándolo.- ya te he dicho que está en tu cabeza, ¿quién asesinaria al viejo?

– ¿Qué sabes tú de si alguien lo queria asesinar? Te fuiste de aquí, igual que todos.

Aquella frase silenció a todos.

– ¿Te crees mejor que nosotros porque seguiste tragando la mierda del viejo?

Antes de que Número Uno y Dos se tocaran y fueran más lejos Allison se interpusó.

– ¡Ya está bien! Esto no es culpa de ninguno de nosotros. Si es verdad lo que dice Luther... -Diego la interrumpe con una risa.-

– Que sorpresa, tú poniendote de su lado. Bien, pues votación de hermanos. ¿Quién piensa que todo eso es una estupidez?

Aquello sobresaltó a Luther e iba a saltar sobre Allison para cerrarle la boca a Número dos quien también estaba atento y listo para pelear. Pero un ruido estruendoso hizo que todos se pusieran en alerta.

– ¿Qué ha sido eso? -Vanya, quien no habia participado mucho en la discusión, salió por la puerta al patio trasero seguida por el resto.-

– ¿Qué cojones es eso? -Diego se puso a su lado y el resto les siguió. Todos quedaron mirando aquella cosa brillante que parecia abrirse cada vez más.-

– Apartaros, puede ser peligroso. -Luther se pusó en acción lanzando un estintor ahí, con lo que aquella cosa se lo tragó.-

Todos se pusieron en alerta cuando algo parecia salir de esa cosa. Un niño acabó delante de ellos.

– ¿Número Cinco? -la primera en reconocerlo fue Vanya.-

– ¡Número Cinco! -todos exclamaron al reconocerlo.-

– Joder. -este se miró de arriba a abajo. - ¿por qué soy un niño? Mierda, me he equivocado en mis ecuaciones. -el chico se hablaba a si mismo.-

– Oye, quieres explicarnos algo o... -Allison empezó a replicarle pero una acción que vio la detuvó.-

Vanya no pudo aguantarlo más y se tiró hacia él abrazándolo.

– Creí que nunca volveria a verte.

El chico le devolvió el abrazo algo sorprendido.

∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. 

– Espera, ¿entonces nos estás diciendo que tienes cincuenta y ocho años? -Número uno interrumpió al chico y una mano le golpeó la cabeza.-

– ¿Eso es lo que sacas en claro? -Allison fue la que le interrumpió.- ¿cómo que el mundo se termina? 

– Así es. -respondió afirmando ambas cosas.- no se que es lo que lo provoca pero vine lo antes que pude para intentar evitarlo y os necesito a todos.

Los hermanos se miraron entre ellos y el primero en responder fue Diego quien se dirigió hacia la puerta con intención de irse.

– Asesinatos y ahora el fin del mundo. Tenéis un complejo de heroes.

– ¡Diego! ¿Qué pasa si es verdad? -Allison lo detuvó pero Klaus fue detrás de él.-

– ¡Klaus!

– Mira, el fin del mundo es razón suficiente para irnos de juerga. ¿Qué dices hermanito?

– ¡Ya basta! Tenemos que... -Vanya iba a dar su opinión pero Diego la interrumpió.-

– De todos la opinión que menos cuenta aquí es la tuya.

Aquello la silenció y todos parecieron seguir su camino.

– Bien, idos a seguir vuestra vida. ¡Yo salvaré al mundo! -Cinco les gritó aunque ninguno se quedó, salvo Número Siete.-

– ¿Quieres café? -Vanya le preguntó dirigiendose hacia la salida haciendo suspirar al chico.-

– Vale, pero yo conduzco.

Con eso lo miró como si estuviera loco.

– ¿Tú conduces?

– Yo hago de todo.

∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. 

Con eso se encontraban en una cafeteria, que para ser tan temprano no habia nada más que un señor y ellos mismos.

– ¿Qué queréis? -preguntó la señora.-

– Un café. -respondió Vanya.-

– ¿Y tú chico? ¿Una leche caliente? Tenemos una oferta con la que te llevas un juguetito de los monstruos esos que os gustan tanto a los niños.

– Este niño quiere un café... solo.

La mujer lo miró como si se tratara de un alien pero fue a servirles el café.

– Bueno, si has venido conmigo es porque piensas ayudarme, asumo.

– En realidad solo queria verte y ver que eras real.

– Ya ves que si.

En silencio dieron un sorbo al café y se quedaron mirando.

– Debió ser dificil. -fue ella quien rompió el silencio.-

– Los primeros años fueron los más dificiles pero me terminé adaptando. Contigo veo que tienes disputas con la familia.

– Es solo por un libro que saqué, no fue de su agrado.

– A mi me gustó.

– ¡¿Tú has leido mi libro?!

Antes de poder seguir su conversación una bomba de humo explotó haciéndoles saltar. Unas balas se dirigian hacia ellos pero Cinco la agarró de la mano y los teletransportó a ambos hacia detrás de la barra.

– ¡No salgas de aquí!

El chico volvió a teletransportarse a donde esos sujetos habian aparecido.

– TÚ. -uno de los sujetos le gritó disparándole pero Cinco volvió a desaparecer.

Aquellos sujetos iban bien armados y tenian una mascara para no ser vistos.

– ¿Qué queréis? -Cinco les preguntó apareciendo en medio de todos haciendo que le apuntaran, antes de que las balas le dieran desapareció haciendo que ellos se mataran entre ellos.

– ¡Vanya vamonos de aquí! -se apareció delante de ella para transportarse a ambos fuera de aquel lugar.

........................................................................  
Hola, soy la escritora. Me gustaria agradecerles a todos por su apoyo y sus votos que yo creia serian menos y por sus comentarios. No olviden decir su opinión sobre que les pareció el capitulo y la historia en general para ayudarme a mejorar y el siguiente capitulo se lo dedicaré a la persona cuyo comentario me haya ayudado o gustado más. De nuevo, gracias.


	4. Vivir sin ti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinco toma una dificil decisión conforme la situación se torna para nada sencilla.

Una gota de agua en el lavabo corrompia el silencio de la casa. Hasta que unos pasos se acercaron a la puerta del baño.

– Allison, ¿estás ahí? -la voz de Luther se escuchó y ella le abrió la puerta.-

Sus mejillas estaban adornadas por el agua salada que los ojos desprendian.

– ¿Qué pasa? -le preguntó a la chica.-

– Nada, solo pienso en Claire. En que estará haciendo y con quien.

– No me contaste lo que pasó con... tu hija.

No hubo respuesta a su dudas. Como respuesta solo obtuvo una negación de cabeza por su parte.

– Te han quitado la custodia, ¿es eso? ¿¡Por qué!? -exhaltado preguntó y la mirada de la chica le dijo todo.- ¿utilizaste el rumor en ella?

La chica se derrumbó en sus brazos negando con la cabeza.

– T-te juro que no queria hacerle daño.

– Lo se. -la abrazó acariciándole el cabello.- yo lo se.

– UHUUUH. -unos gritos por el pasillo los hizo separarse.- los novios solos, me imagino que habran hecho en la casa.

Klaus venia contento como siempre. Diego venia detrás de él intentando ayudarlo a mantenerse de pie.

– ¿Cómo he terminado yo de niñera del borracho de la familia? -aquello sacó una carcajada a Allison y todos se le quedaron viendo y terminaron contagiados por la risa de Número 3.-

Las risas duraron poco, en cuanto escucharon una explosión en el piso de abajo.

– ¿Qué ha sido eso? -Luther fue el primero en asomarse por las escaleras y señalarles con el dedo que no le siguieran.-

∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. 

– ¡Tú debes estar loco! Despues de lo que ha pasado, ¿aun así quieres separarme de ti? ¿Qué si te pasa algo?

– Vanya. -la agarró por los hombros quedando frente contra frente con ella.- precisamente por eso, debes separarte de mi. Ellos vienen a por mi.

– Todo el tema del viaje en el tiempo me importa una mierda. -se separó de él enfadada.- no quiero perderte de nuevo.

– ¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡Yo soy quien no quiere perderte! Imaginate que ellos logran alcanzarte para dañarme a mi. -ambos respiraban fuertemente intentando calmarse.- No me lo perdonaria.

– ¡Eso no es justo!

– Cierra los ojos. -le pidió a la chica y esta negó con la cabeza.- por favor, Vanya.

Al escuchar su nombre pronunciado de aquella forma y por él no pudó negarse más y terminó cerrando los ojos dejándose llevar por el resto de sus sentidos. El sonido de su corazón y unos labios pegándose a los suyos fue lo último que sintió hasta que abrió los ojos y se vio allí sola palpando sus labios en busca de pruebas de que aquello no era un sueño.

– Un niño de trece años me acaba de besar.

Se dio la vuelta con la intención de correr a esconderse a su casa pero chocó contra algo cayendo al suelo de culo.

– Ay. -se intentó levantar cuando una mano se coló en su vista.-

– Lo siento, iba sin mirar por donde iba. -un chico la ayudó a levantarse.- siento también lo de tus cosas. -ambos se agacharon a coger las cosas que se habian caido de su bolso.-

– Está bien, yo iba algo... distraida.

\- Por cierto soy Leonard. -le afreció su mano sonriéndole y la chica lo cogió con educación.-

– Yo Vanya.

∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. 

– ¿Quién eres tú? -Luther le preguntó a aquel hombre en medio de la entradita. Dando vueltas alrededor de él intentando ver sus puntos fuertes y debiles.-

– ¿Dónde está el chico? -el hombre le respondió con otra pregunta.-

– No se de quien hablas pero acabas de entrar en mi casa sin permiso.

El hombre desconocido saca un arma de su pantalón apuntándolo.

– ¿Y qué vas a...? -una voz le interrumpió.-

– He oido el rumor de que me das tus armas.

Allison bajaba por las escaleras cuando escuchó aquella conversación. Paciente esperó a que se las diera.

– Bien, ahora responde quien eres. -dijo Allison una vez tenia sus armas.-

Antes de escuchar cualquier respuesta escucharon el ruido de unas pistolas siendo usadas y sus cosas rompiéndose. Ambos corrieron escaleras arriba huyendo de las balas.

– Mierda, son más de uno. –dijo lanzándole un arma a Luther.- toma, por si acaso lo necesitas.

– No. -se la devolvió.- sabes que yo soy más de usar la fuerza. -le guiñó el ojo.-

Escondiéndose ambos vieron a los dos subiendo las escaleras.  
Allison siguió a la chica hasta el baño.

– He oido el rumor de que tiras todas tus armas por la ventana.

Luther se interpusó en el camino del hombre dándole una patada y lanzándolo escaleras abajo.

– Ahora si me vais a decir quienes sois. 

– Ah, ¿si? Vas a tener que sacarmelo.

Un puñetazo de Luther en su mandibula empezó su pelea.

Mientras en el baño Allison peleaba puño con puño con la desconocida desarmada.

– ¿Se puede saber a que habeis venido a nuestra casa? 

– Nosotros solo queremos al niño.

– ¿Al niño?

Un estruendo las separó y ambas miraron preocupadas hacia abajo.

– He oido el rumor de que... -antes de poder terminar su frase sintió el dolor de una cuchilla en su hombro.-

– Ya nos veremos. -la desconocida dejó a Allison arrodillada quejandose del dolor de haberse arrancado la cuchilla.-

– ¡Cha-cha! Interrumpimos la misión de momento. -escuchó al bajar las escaleras.- estos tipos son unos monstruos.

– ¡Allison! -un Luther adolorido se levanta para correr escaleras arriba.-

∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞.

El chico buscado se encontraba en la puerta de su casa mirando hacia los destrozos que antes de haberse ido no estaban.

– Klaus, Allison, Diego, Luther. -gritó sus nombre avisando su llegada. Sin esperarles se dirigió hacia la salita para ponerse un whiskey.-

– ¡Tú! Tus amiguitos nos han hecho una visita.

– ¿Mis amigos?

Luther se sentó junto a él y empezó a contarles lo que habia pasado con todos los detalles.

– Esos majaras me han seguido hasta aquí. ¿Cómo es que...? -sin preguntarse nada cogió el cuchillo que llevaba en su pantalón y se lo clavó en el brazo, de ahí sacó un mini-chip.- que hijos de puta.

– ¿Ahora que hacemos? -preguntó Allison.-

– No van a parar hasta dar conmigo. -dijo Cinco dándole un trago a su bebida.- Lo mejor será que me centre en esto. -se llevó la mano hacia su bolsillo sacando un ojo.- lo encontré en la mano de Luther.

– ¿En mi mano?

– Si, en el tu futuro. Iré al lugar en el que se fabricó y encontraré a la persona que lo llevará puesto. Seguramente sea el causante de todo.

– Yo iré contigo. -Diego siguió a Cinco que se habia puesto de pie.-

– Yo me quedare para seguir investigando sobre la muerte de papa. -Luther se levantó y Allison se puso a su lado.-

– ¡Bieen! Pues yo me voy con vosotros. -Klaus siguió a Diego y a Cinco.-

∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞.

Vanya se quedó mirándose en el espejo preguntándose a si misma sobre su vida.

– ¿Qué sentido tiene todo? -apoyó la frente sobre el espejo dejando que unas lagrimas lo mojaran.-

Dando un golpe en el lavabo abrió el cajon buscando sus pastillas.

– ¿Dónde están? -algo asustada fue hacia el salon en busca de su bolso, donde no encontró nada.- ¡Joder! -tiró el bolso al suelo.-

∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. 

– Luther. -Allison lo llamó desde la puerta.- vas a tener razón, he visto unas grabaciones que te dan la razón. -el chico levantó la vista.-

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la oficina que su padre guardaba exclusivamente para las camaras que se encontraban por todos los rincones de la casa.

– Ves, algo le pasa a papa y mama... no hace nada.

– Mama, tenemos que hablar con ella.

Allison asintió y se dirigieron hacia la pared que su madre siempre observaba.

– Mama. -Allison le tocó el hombro y la mujer se cayó para adelante.- ¡Mama!

– ¿Qué le pasa?

– Mama... -no pudó seguir y el chico se asomó viendo a su madre.-

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es...? -abrió los ojos al recordarlo.- los bandidos que entraron ayer debieron hacerle esto.

– ¡Cinco! ¡Allison! -unos gritos en la entrada los hizo volver en si. Habia sido un golpe duro.-

Allison fue la primera en salir de la habitación y atender a la chica.

– Vanya, ¿qué ha pasado? -le preguntó a la chica quien se veia algo afectada.-

– ¿Dónde está mama?

– ¿Qué? E-ella. -suspiró y la abrazó suavemente.- Vanya, mama está muerta.

– ¿Qué? -la única palabra que pudo salir de su boca y fue con la voz rota.-

.................................................................  
Por fin otro capitulo slsjla quiero dedicarle este capitulo a Luxelube por decirme cuanto le gusta y darme su opinión.

Ya son más de 220 vistas tan solo en AO3 y quiero agradeceros a todos <3


	5. Tiempo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En momentos desesperados, soluciones desesperadas.

– ¿Qué cojones está pasando? -Vanya se tiró al suelo agarrándose la cabeza. Todo le daba vueltas.-

– Vanya, tranquila. Te explicaremos todo. -le dijo Allison asombrada.-

La chica no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba provocando en la casa. El suelo empezó a temblar, al igual que toda las cosas.

– Tranquila, por favor. -se agachó a su lado abrazándola.-

Todo paró de repente.

– Ellos vinieron a por Cinco en la cafeteria también. Lo quieren a él.

– Lo sabemos. -por fin comento Luther.- él nos lo contó.

– ¿Él? ¿Dónde está? Tenemos que avisarle. -iba a salir pero una mano le agarró el brazo.-

– Él ya lo sabe. -dijo Allison.- está en busca del causante de todo.

– ¿Y ese quién es? 

Allison le explicó lo del ojo postizo y Vanya se dirigió hacia la puerta. 

– Será mejor que vaya donde está él.

– Pero Vanya.

– ¡No! Tú harias lo mismo si alguien viniese tras Luther.

Ambos hermanos asintieron y fueron detras de Vanya.

∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. 

– ¿Te crees muy listo? Llamaré a la policia por el abuso de poder que has ejercido contra nosotros. -grito Klaus contra la cara del gerente.-

– Escuchanos, solo queremos el nombre de esa persona. -Cinco intentó avisarle.-

– ¿De qué estáis hablando? Yo llamaré a la policia. -el gerente cogió el telefono y lo tiró al suelo cuando vio que Klaus le daba un puñetazo a Cinco.- ¿Qué coño?

Klaus cogió la lampara de la oficina y la estampó contra su propia cabeza.

– POLICIA, POLICIA. 

– Vale, vale. Os diré la verdad, ese ejemplar que habeis traido es raro, no se ha fabricado aun.

– Mientes. -Klaus se dio un puñetazo.-

– No, es cierto. Por favor, idos de aquí.

– Klaus, vamonos. -agarró a su hermano por el brazo y señaló al gerente con un dedo.- volveremos.

Al salir de la oficina Klaus se arregló un poco el cabello.

– ¿Le crees?

– No del todo. Por eso haremos guardia.

Más de seis horas haciendo guardia en las puertas de la fabrica y aun no veian nada sospechoso. 

– ¿De verdad crees que el causante vendrá hasta aquí? -le preguntó Diego pegándole un bocado a su bocadillo.-

– Más nos vale que lo haga.

– Mirad. -un Klaus entraba por la puerta trasera.- he traido más comida.

– Es casi todo chocolate. -le regañó Diego.-

– Tenia ganas de azucar.

– Callad. -Cinco los calló mirando hacia la acera de enfrente.-

Ya estaban cerrando, era muy tarde ya pero un detalle llamó la atención de Cinco.

– Son ellos. Me han encontrado otra vez.

– ¡Chico entregate! -le gritó el hombre.-

Transportándose llegó frente a él.

– ¿Qué os hace pensar que me voy a entregar?

Una pistola le apuntó en el rostro y antes de que le diera se transportó dentras de él.

– Necesitas algo... -antes de poder terminar un dolor en la pierna lo calló.-

– Así ya no podras seguir moviendote como un mono. -alguien detras de él habló.-

– Mierda, me confié en que eran solo dos.

– Cinco. -Diego llegó donde él lanzando sus cuchillas.- ¿estás bien?

– Si, no se si pueda transportarme.

– Dejate de juegos. Hazel, atalos. -la nueva persona le ordenó.-

– Tendrás que ganarme primero. -le advirtió Diego.- venga, gigante ven a por mi.

Ambos empezaron a pelear pero sin uno de los hermanos para ayudarle, Cha-cha se acercó a Cinco para atarlo.

– ni se te ocurra vieja. -aquel mote no le sentó demasiado bien.-

– ¿Qué es esto? -Klaus salió de la nada, como siempre pasaba desapercibido.- un maletin.

– No, Klaus. -antes de poder detenerlo el chico lo habia abierto haciendo que él y el maletin desaparecieran.

– ¡No! Maldito imbecil. -Cha-cha gritó al no poder detenerlo, Cincó se rió y la hizo enfurecer más.- tú callate. -le dio un puñetazo.-

Antes de que Cinco pudiera responderle todo empezó a temblar bajo a ellos.

– ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?

Una voz enfurecida resonó por todo el lugar y el movimiento de la tierra hizo que todos se agacharan en busca de estabilidad.

– ¿Vanya? -Cinco intentó levantarse y llegar hasta ella.-

Se veia tan cambiada, no parecia ella y algo que asombró a todos los hermanos fue su poder. La única hermana que parecia no tener lugar en la familia, la corriente y sin poderes. Ahora estaba asustando a sus enemigos pero también a sus hermanos.

– ¡Vanya! Calmate. -Allison quien iba a su lado salio disparada por el repentino poder que soltó.-

– Cinco, tienes que detenerla antes de que se salga de control. -Número Uno se dirijio a él mientras intentaba ir hacia Allison.-

– ¿Más aun? -Diego quien estaba tirado en el suelo, intervinó.- ¿Cómo puede tener tanta fuerza y de la nada?

– No lo se, pero no es momento de averiguarlo, ¿no crees? -Cinco se arrodilló algo adolorido y se transportó donde ella abrazándola desde atrás.- Por favor, Vanya. Estamos bien, estoy bien, detente.

De repente todo se calmó pero un rayo salió del cuerpo de la chica dejándola inconsciente en los brazos de Cinco.

– Menos mal, creia que nos mataria a todos. -habló Diego primero sonando muy calmado.-

– Pues, el día no ha terminado aun. -le dijo Luther.-

– ¿Qué? -todos dirigieron la vista hacia donde miraba Luther, la luna estaba destrozada.-

– No puede ser, se ha adelantado el fin del mundo. -dijo Cinco mirando a la chica que estaba en sus brazos.-

– Has sido tú. -Allison fue la única en responderle.- Tú has aparecido en nuestra vida de la nada y eso puede haber afectado todo.

– Puede ser. -el chico se arrodilló dejando a la chica apoyada en él.- Dadme vuestras manos, uniros en un circulo. -les ordenó y todos aceptaron algo confusos.-

– ¿Qué vas a hacer? -le preguntó Luther.-

– Nos vamos a otro tiempo, intentaré hacernos llegar a antes de que Vanya apareciera aquí. Podemos hacer que la tercera persona que se escondia no nos sorprendiera. -una mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro.-

– ¿Estás seguro? Estás mal herido, puede ser que... -Allison intentó hablar pero el le interrumpió poniéndose en marcha.-

– No nos queda de otra o moriremos aquí.

Todo lo que vieron fue oscuridad y un mareo antes de poder volver en si.

∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. 

– ¡Si! Lo hemos conseguido. Estamos vivos.

Cinco escuchó a Luther antes de abrir sus ojos.  
Estaba tirado en el suelo algo cansado y mareado, no aguantó demasiado despierto cuando se desmayó pero antes sintió un peso en su pecho y logró ver un cabello blanco.

– ¡Luther! -Allison se llevó las manos a la boca sorprendida.- ¡Diego!

– ¿Allison? ¿Luther? -Diego se levantó quedando frente a Allison. Luther se acercó desconcertado a ellos.- ¿Por qué os veis como viejos? 

– ¡Tú también te ves como uno! -se defendió Allison.- ¡No puede ser! No puedo ser una vieja ya.

– Yo tengo demasiado por hacer, no puedo jubilarme aun. -Luther se juntó a su histeria.-

– Chicos, me duele la cabeza. ¡Auch! -les dijo una señora.-

– ¡Vanya! -los tres se tiraron a abrazarla aunque se quedaron a medio camino.-

– Ay dios, mi espalda. -Luther se quejó quedando de medio lado en el suelo.-

– Debes cuidarte, ya no eres un chaval. -se intentó burlar Diego que se sujetaba la cadera adolorido.-

– ¿Chicos? ¿Por qué sois... mayores? -la recien despertada preguntó.-

– Tú también te ves así. -le dijo Allison.-

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer? -preguntó Diego.-

Vanya notó a alguien bajo ella y se levanto quedando de rodillas junto al hombre que descansaba en el suelo. Reconociéndolo lo agarró haciendo que descansara sobre sus rodillas.

– Cinco. Tenemos que esperar a que despierte. Pero primero... -miro la herida del anciano.- debemos sacarle la bala de la pierna y curarlo.

Nadie fue voluntario para el trabajo pero eso no le importó y ella misma se puso manos a la hombra.

– Espera, ¿cómo le vas a sacar la bala? ¿Con tus dedos? -Diego se acercó mirando su trabajo.-

– No nos queda de otra. Si no vais a ayudar buscad agua potable, agua para desinfectar, y una manta o algo limpio para cubrirlo. 

Todos fueron por lados distintos en busca de aquellas cosas. No era pesimista pero no conseguirian mucho sin poder ser vistos y con sus escasas cosas no sabia si lograria salvarlo pero él habia empezado a sudar y debian parar la fiebre y el desangrado.

– Vanya. -como un susurro su nombre salió de sus labios lo que provocó que la chica desprendiera lagrimas sobre su herida.-

– Por favor... -sacó la bala tras mucho esfuerzo.-

Viéndose llena de sangre de la persona a la que amaba, sus manos, su rostro, su ropa. Toda sucia.  
Sintió la falta de aire en sus pulmones, lagrimas amontonándose en sus ojos y sacudidas en su cuerpo por el sollozo.

– Johann. -apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho del anciano llorando para si.- aguanta.

El tiempo pasaba y su angustia pasaba pero las lagrimas aun caian por sus ojos. Cuando una mano se posó sobre su cabeza.

– Vanya, que vieja y que guapa estás. -alguien se rió haciendo que subiera su mirada sorprendida.-

– Cinco. -se tiró para abrazarle fuertemente.- ¿cómo te sientes? 

– Bien, ¿por qué preguntas? 

– Te dispararon y... -dirigio su mirada a la herida donde no encontró nada.- ¿q-qué ha pasado? 

– Vanya. -le agarró por los hombros.- os he hecho a todos mayores. Queria volver a ser mayor y os he arrastrado conmigo. Debo volveros a como erais antes. Pero antes, ¿dónde está el resto?

– Los he mandado a por utensilios para tu herida.

– ¿Adónde?

– N-no lo se. No lo pensé. Solo queria salvarte.

– Debemos...

Antes de que pudieran hablar se escuchó la radio de un coche cercano.

“No hay nada que temer. El efecto 2.000 es un invento de los comunistas para intentar terminar con nuestra sociedad. No es nada más que eso, comunismo."

Se escuchó la voz de un hombre en la radio y una mujer le respondió.

“Pero como usted sabe bandidos estadounidenses y las clases más bajas de este país están aprovechando eso que llama comunismo para atracar los lugares de ocio y de comida, y los hogares de las personas."

¿Adónde habian llegado?

........................................................................  
Aquí otro capitulo, este va dedicado a todos ustedes que sigue y apoyan a historia <3 no olviden dejar sus opiniones y comentarios.


	6. La comisión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanya toma una difícil decisión.

La ciudad estaba en silencio y nadie parecia vivir en aquel lugar, todo parecia abandonado.

– ¿Adónde nos has traido, Cinco?

Diego estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, su hermano estaba herido y debia hacer algo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. No era una persona de demostrar demasiado sus sentimientos pero era obvio que todos, incluido él, habian echado de menos a Cinco y hubo un punto en el que él lo habia dado por perdido y asumido que nunca lo volvería a ver. Así que volver a estar todos juntos habia sido una grata sorpresa y no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo como los perdia de nuevo.

Desesperado forzó la puerta de una tienda donde encontró agua y utensilios de cura como tiritas, unas tijeras.

Al salir de la tienda se vio frente a un hombre apuntándolo con una escopeta.

– ¡Dame todo lo que tengas!

– Será mejor que te marches. -empezó a andar ignorando al hombre.-

– Si no me lo das tendré que matarte.

Diego se detuvo pero no se dio la vuelta. Un silencio se propagó antes de oirla.

– He oido el rumor de que tiras el arma y te duermes en el suelo.

– Allison. -entonces se dio la vuelta para encararla.- ¿habéis encontrado algo? -preguntó viendo a Luther junto a ella.- 

– Si, lo hemos cogido de una casa abandonada. -Luther le enseñó un trozo de tela.-

– ¿No os parece raro? No hemos visto a nadie viniendo para acá y parece que todo esta abandonado. ¿Qué está pasando? -Allison mostró su intranquilidad.-

– No se que ocurre pero será mejor que volvamos con Vanya y Cinco. Así podemos salir de aquí cuanto antes. -Diego se volvió para seguir el camino y ambos le siguieron.-

Cuando llegan al final de la calle se encuentran con Vanya y Cinco caminando hacia ellos.

– ¡Cinco! -los tres se sorprenden al verlo perfectamente.-

– No es momento. Estamos jodidos, tenemos que volver ya y evitar el fin del mundo. -Cinco se detuvo frente a ellos y Vanya se puso a su lado.-

– Y, ¿cómo piensas hacerlo? -le preguntó Luther.- Se ve que no tienes control con el donde nos llevas.

– Tienes razón. -todos se sorprendieron al ver darle la razón.- yo no puedo llevaros de vuelta, pero si haceros volver a ser como antes.

– ¿Y cómo volveremos al 2019? -Vanya preguntó lo que a todos les preocupada.-

– Hazel y Cha-cha son nuestra solución. Ellos han tenido que seguirnos hasta aquí, cuando los volvamos a ver haremos un trato con ellos para que no vuelva al 2019.

– ¡No! Es demasiado arriesgado, la última vez intentaron matarnos, no solo a ti. -Vanya dio su opinión al respecto.-

– No hay otra opción, les daré algo con lo que nos dejaran en paz.

– ¿El qué? -preguntó Diego.-

– A mi.

– ¡No! ¿Estás loco? Acabamos de recuperarte y tú solo quieres desaparecer de nuestras vidas de nuevo. -ni Cinco ni ninguno de los hermanos detuvo a Vanya y esta acabó yéndose pero Cinco iba a ir tras ella.-

– Creo que será mejor que vaya yo. -Allison lo detuvó y fue ella tras Vanya.-

∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞.

– ¡Vanya! Detente, no debemos separarnos demasiado.

Por fin la habia encontrado, Vanya no se habia detenido y seguia hacia adelante con la dirección al frente. Andaba muy deprisa así que cuando llegó hasta ella la detuvó por el brazo.

– Vanya. -su plan era reñirla por su actitud tan adolescente pero su rostro lleno de lagrimas hizo que cambiara el plan por un abrazo.- ya, sh.

– ¿Por qué tiene que dejarnos de nuevo? ¿Por qué quiere irse? -le devolvió el abrazo.-

– Hay momentos en los que la unidad familiar pasa a ser dos unidades familiares, ¿sabes? -Allison soltándola un poco hizo que ambas se sentaran en la acera.-

– ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

– Que en algún momento todos nos vamos y seguimos nuestra vida separados. Lo hemos hecho antes y no ha pasado nada.

– Sabes que no es lo mismo. -Vanya subió el volumen de su voz.- 

– ¿Por qué? Él puede venir de vez en cuando a vernos, supongo que como cualquier trabajo debe tener su tiempo de descanso y ocio.

Vanya bajó la mirada y se soltó de su abrazo.

– Al menos que... -Allison le agarró por la barbilla haciendo que le sostuviera la mirada.-

– ¿Al menos que...?

– Al menos que quieras hacer tu nueva unidad junto a él.

Vanya abrió los ojos viéndose sorprendida y se levantó de la acera para separarse de su hermana.

– Por supuesto que no. Él es mi hermano.

– No en la realidad, somos familia pero eso no quiere decir que nos sintamos de la misma forma todos.

– Él es un niño.

– Un niño de 58 años.

– Peor aún, es un anciano ya.

Allison empezó a reírse y Vanya se abrazó a si misma algo incómoda.

– Es raro que digas eso viendote como una anciana ahora. -Allison se explicó.-

– Da igual lo que me digas, él y yo no existe, él y yo somos imposibles.

– Pero no me has dicho no. Vanya, ¿tú le quieres?

No se atrevió a abrir la boca de inmediato. Cuando abrió la boca poco a poco el sonido de una metralleta hizo que se exhaltaran.

– ¿Quién...? -Allison iba a preguntar pero Vanya le agarró por el brazo haciendo que se escondieran tras una pared.-

– Son Hazel y Cha-cha. Nos han encontrado. -Vanya miró hacia ellos y luego volvió la mirada hasta Allison.-

Ambas se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos.

– Vanya, no. -negó con la cabeza.-

– Lo siento, Allison. Diles que les explicaré cuando vuelva.

– ¡No, Vanya! No pienso dejarte ir.

– ¿Por qué no? Lo haré yo. Él no tiene que sacrificarse por nosotros, por mi.

– No es lo mismo.

– ¿Por qué?

Sin respuesta alguna Vanya salió corriendo hacia los asesinos del tiempo.

– ¡Parad! Vengo a haceros una propuesta, un trato que nos conviene a todos.

Hazel y Cha-cha se detuvieron y se miraron preguntándose que tendría la chica para ellos.

– Vanya, no me hagas hacerlo contigo. -Allison corrió hacia ella.-

– Dadme un maletín para que mis hermanos puedan volver a su tiempo y yo... -volvió su vista hacia Allison.- ...iré con vosotros.

– Espera un momento. -Hazel le dió una mirada a Cha-cha y ambos caminaron alejándose de ellas para que no les escucharan.-

– He oido el rumor que... -antes de poder usar su rumor Vanya le lanzó una fuerza filosa e invisible contra su garganta haciéndola sangrar y callar por el dolor.-

– Vete en cuanto me den el maletin con ellos, no es una herida muy profunda. Cuando vuelvas mama podrá curarte. -Se acercó hacia ella arráncandose un trozo de tela de su camisa y poniéndosela alrededor de cuello.- Por favor, cuanto antes mejor.

– De acuerdo. -dijo Cha-cha acercándose con un maletin.- tenemos un trato. -le tendió la mano y Vanya se la tomó sellando así su trato.-

Vanya agarró el maletín y se lo dio a Allison con prisa.

– Vete, corre, por favor. -le rogó con la mirada.-

Allison, aun mal herida, se veia reacia a dejarla ir así que le dio un abrazo y la empujó hacia la dirrección por la que habia venido.

– Diles que lo siento.

………………………………………………………  
Aquí un capítulo más ❤️ Al parecer se ponen las cosas duras para los hermanos. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y los comentarios. 

Aquí abajo os dejo la sipnosis de un fanfic que estoy escribiendo. Aun no se las parejas ni si lo subiré pero si me comentais que os gustó y quienes os gustaria ver juntos puede ser que lo suba.

Victoria Smith es una de las chicas nacidas el 1 de octubre de 1989. Su infancia había sido prometedora pero demasiado dura para una niña pero eso había desencadenado en tomarle confianza a sus poderes.   
Pasados los años y con el descontrol de sus poderes ve el fin del mundo acercándose y a una familia demasiado particular entrometida.


	7. Sin más soledad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanya y Cinco se separan.

Corría todo lo que podia, debia llegar a sus hermanos antes de que se fuera. Quizás entre todos podrían quitarle aquella tonteria de irse sola con esa gente. Al final de la calle vio a sus hermanos pero todo se volvió negro.

– ¡Allison! -Luther llegó hacia ella cargándola.- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

– Mirad, tiene el maletín. -Diego lo señaló al verlo.- ¿de dónde lo ha sacado?

– ¿Dónde está Vanya? -Cinco miró por donde habia venido Allison algo preocupado.- 

– Dejad de preocuparos por pequeñeces, Allison está perdiendo sangre.

– Perdona pero Vanya es tu hermana también. -Cinco le contestó de mala manera.-

– Al parecer solo nuestra hermana porque tú no la ves así, ¿cierto?

– Ja, ¿en serio? ¿tú? ¿el eterno enamorado bobalicón detrás de su hermana desde que eramos pequeños me vas a echar en cara algo así?

Ambos se quedaron mirando con el ceño frundido intentando aguantar la mirada en una lucha interna.

– Dejad eso ahora de lado. No es momento de eso, tenemos a una hermana desmayada y otra desaparecida. ¿Qué hacemos? -Diego se interpusó.-

– Por supuesto que volver.

– Buscar a Vanya.

Ambos respondieron a la vez y volvió su lucha de miradas.

– Allison se está muriendo en mis brazos.

– Vanya puede estar peleando o peor aún muerta.

Para Diego ambos daban razones de peso así que esta vez se mantuvo al margen con la pelea pero dio una idea.

– ¿Qué tal si vamos con mamá?

– ¿Qué? -ambos volvieron su mirada a Diego.-

– Si, Luther y yo llevamos a Allison con mama y tú Cinco puedes ir a buscar a Vanya mientras tanto.

Esa idea hizo que los hermanos cambiaran la tensión de su rostro.

– Hay un problema, no nos podemos encontrar con nosotros mismos. -Cinco recordó uno de los problemas de viajar en el tiempo.-

– Pues intentaremos evitarnos. -Diego seguía con su idea.-

– Espera, antes he escuchado que acabamos de entrar en el año 2000. Aquí tenemos 10 años y justo el primer día del año papa nos llevó a entrenar a las afueras, a excepción de... -Cinco se calló al recordar aquel día.-

– A excepción de Vanya. Podemos ir con mama. -Diego terminó por convencerlos.-

– Bien, os veré allí. -Cinco salió corriendo por la dirección por la que habia aparecido Allison.-

∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞.

Vanya estaba sentada en el banco del parque. No queria apartar la mirada de aquellos dos matones pero se sentia demasiado cansada.

– ¡Oye! -les llamó a lo lejos.- ¿nos vamos o qué?

– Tenemos que esperar a que el jefe nos traiga otro maletín, el que teniamos se lo dimos a tu hermana. -le respondió el grandullón.-

– ¿En serio soy tan importante?

– Eres famosa en la comisión, número 7. -ahora habló la más bajita.- todos los hermanos Hargreeves lo sois.

– Bueno, ¿y cuánto tardará vuestro jefe? -preguntó algo incómoda.- 

– Será mejor que busquemos un lugar donde descansar por el día de hoy. Ya nos informaran. -le dijo la chica.-

– Espero que al menos encontremos algo de comer. -se levantó del banco y empezó a seguirlos.-

Todo estaba vacio y en silencio, solo se escuchaba sus pasos y daba algo de miedo.  
Su nombre en forma de eco la detuvo.

– ¡Vanya!

– ¿Cinco? -se dio la vuelta y lo vio correr hasta que desapareció y apareció de repente frente a ella.- ¿qué haces aquí?

– No, ¿qué haces tú? ¿a dónde vas?

– ¿Allison no os ha contado?

– Allison se ha desmayado nada más al encontrarnos. Cuentame tú que estás aquí.

– He hecho un trato con ellos. -intentó mantenerse fria.- 

– ¿Qué trato? -ella no le respondió y desesperado volvió a gritar.- ¡¿Qué trato?!

– Me voy con ellos, ¿vale? Nos han dado su maletín.

– De eso nada, yo me voy con ellos. -empezó a andar y ella le detuvo agarrándolo por el brazo.-

– Yo me voy con ellos. -hizo énfasis en el 'yo'.- tú tienes que volver y salvarnos del apocalipsis, ¿recuerdas?

– ¡No! ¿No comprendes que te van a convertir en una asesina?

– ¿Ya lo soy no? Yo terminé con el mundo.

– No porque quisieras. Allí tendrás que hacer cosas peores.

– No me vas a convencer.

– Oye, si queréis venir los dos será mejor para nosotros. -se interpusó la chica de la comisión.-

– ¡No! -gritaron a la vez.-

– ¡Tú no te vas! -le gritó Cinco ya impaciente.-

– ¡Tú tampoco!

– Yo soy mejor que ella. Llevadme a mi, seré de más utilidad. -Cinco se dirigió al par de matones y Vanya le dio un puñetazo casi tirándolo a suelo.- ¿Qué haces?

– Demostrar que eso es mentira.

Para Vanya solo se escuchaba un sonido, el de su corazón. Latidos de preocupación, de nervios, de miedo, de amor.  
Su físico cambió haciéndose ahora blanca. Un poder en su interior luchaba por salir.

– Vanya, no voy a pelear contigo.

– Entonces me escogerán a mi.

– Bien. -el chico se quitó la chaqueta de la parte de arriba de su traje y desaflojó su corbata.-

Vanya le lanzó una fuerza invisible pero esta no llegó a su destino pues Cinco desapareció apareciendo tras ella.  
Realmente no peleaban en serio, más bien perdían el tiempo porque ninguno quería ceder y dejar ir al otro.

– No voy a permitir que te sacrifiques por mi. -le dijo Vanya en un intercambio de golpes.-

– ¿De qué hablas? Ellos vienen detrás de mi por mi culpa. Tú no tienes nada que ver.

Vanya se detuvó mirándole fijamente. Cosa que él imitó.

– No quiero perderte de nuevo. -la chica susurró tan bajo que casi no se le escuchó pero él lo hizo.-

– Yo tampoco, por eso hago lo que hago. ¿te crees que me gusta actuar como un loco por el fin del mundo?

– Cinco, no tienes que estar solo. Nunca más. Apoyate en tu familia, apoyate en mi.

Vanya se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo.

– Si no estuvieran como unas chotas esta seria la típica escena final de una película romántica, donde los protas mueren juntos de viejos. -Cha-cha comentó y Hazel le respondió.-

– A mi me parecen muy tiernos.

Ambos se separaron algo avergonzados al recordar que estaban siendo observados.

– Te dejaré ir, por ahora. -le dijo Cinco dándose la vuelta.- cuando termine el drama del fin del mundo iré a buscarte.

Vanya se dio la vuelta también caminando hacia Cha-cha y Hazel. Si escuchaba algo más no sería capaz de irse.

– Vanya. -se dio la vuelta emocionada sin poder evitarlo.- tengo que volverte a como eras antes. Sigues siendo una anciana.

– Es cierto. -se volvió hacia él.- ¿cómo lo hacemos?

– Mañana aquí a las 9AM.

Ambos sintieron alivio al saber que su próxima vez juntos tenia una fecha fija así que se fueron por caminos separados sabiendo que no seguían solos.

∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞.

Cuando planearon que su madre les ayudaria en aquel tiempo no pensaron dos veces las complicaciones que podría llevar aquello.

– Mama, por favor. Somos tus hijos, solo mirame a los ojos. -Diego le agarró por los hombros.- tienes que ayudarnos.

– ¿Quiénes sois? -una voz se escuchó en la puerta.-

– Pogo, somos nosotros. -Luther se acercó a él con Allison en sus brazos.- Por favor, ayudanos. Te explicaremos todo después.

Pogo tardó unos segundos en asentir pero ambos hermanos sonrieron al verlo asentir.  
Cuando Pogo le dijo a su madre que hacer no tardaron demasiado en tomar acción con las heridas de Allison. Seria complicado que volviera a hablar pero al menos sobreviviría.

– Contadme como habéis llegado aquí. -Pogo les preguntó ofreciéndoles café.-

Tras contarle todo lo ocurrido Pogo suspiró levantádose de su sitio.

– Será mejor que se marchen cuando pase la noche. El señor Reginald volverá a primera hora y si no os puede ver será un problema.

– Gracias Pogo.

'Puf' el sonido de aparición de Cinco resonó por la habitación haciendo que todos se volvieran a él quien se estaba preparando un vaso de whiskey en la barra.

– Cinco, ¿qué ha pasado?

– Mañana volveréis con el maletín sin mi. -les dijo sin mirarles.- 

– ¿qué harás tú? ¿y Vanya? -le preguntó Diego.-

– No os preocupéis. Vanya y yo volveremos juntos.

– Tú eres Cinco. -Pogo se acercó a él inspeccionándolo.- quería hablar contigo sobre los viajes en el tiempo.

– Pogo, no puedes darme la charla tú también.

– No es eso, al parecer no sirve de nada darte consejos sobre no viajar en el tiempo. Pero ya que lo has hecho debo advertirte. Deja de viajar a lo bestia de un tiempo a otro, como me han contado no puedes controlarlo así que será mejor que empieces por pasos pequeños.

– ¿De qué me estás hablando?

– ¿No habéis notado que cuando lleguéis al tiempo del que habláis habrá dos de cada uno de vosotros? Si salvais el mundo no habrá razón para que lleguéis aquí.

Aquella afirmación tomó por sorpresa a Cinco. ¿Cómo no lo habia pensado antes?  
Los tres hermanos se miraron algo preocupados pero Pogo les dio la solución.

– No os preocupéis, solo tenéis que viajar cuando ya se hayan marchado las versiones que están ahí.

– Pero cuando eso pase el mundo ya se estará terminando. -Diego se impacientó.-

– No, porque Cinco retrocederá un minuto en el tiempo antes de que todo ocurra. Y sin Vanya allí no ocurrirá nada.

– No sé si podré, nunca he hecho eso. -Cinco le dio un trago grande a su vaso.-

– Empieza a practicar. Yo sé que puedes.

Entonces todos supieron que lo mejor que habian hecho en aquel dia interminable habia sido ir a visitar su hogar.

...................................................................  
Hola a todos, de verdad espero que os este gustando mi historia. Todo el apoyo que recibe es brutal, muchas gracias. Pero como todo tiene algo agridulce y no le queda demasiado para el final. Para cuando termine estoy pensando en traducirlo al inglés pero es algo que pienso demasiado debido a que soy muy insegura con mis traducciones. Si alguien me querría ayudar puede hablarme por mensajes.


	8. No se volverá a repetir.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinco tiene una conversación con la pequeña Vanya.

La noche siempre le habia dado miedo de pequeño en aquella casa. Todo se ponia a oscuras y en silencio como si nadie viviera allí.

Cinco daba vueltas viéndolo todo algo nostálgico. Para sus hermanos habia sido hace apenas quince años o menos, para él habian sido más de cuarenta años.

Subiendo al área de las habitaciones se dirigió a su habitación aunque una luz en la habitación de al lado le llamó la atención. Habia olvidado que Vanya pequeña si se encontraba allí.

Asomándose un poco la consiguió ver.

— ¿Por qué siempre soy yo la que me quedo sola?

Logró escuchar un sollozo.  
Y daba igual si era la Vanya de cinco, diez o treinta años. Sus lágrimas siempre sacaban la parte más incoherente de él así que terminó abriendo la puerta para entrar a verla.

La pequeña al verlo se asustó y se sentó en su cama tapándose hasta la cara.

— ¿Quién es usted señor?

— No temas, soy...

Pensó con tranquilidad quien era. No debia sacar la verdad con ella, aquello podria cambiar algo en el tiempo y por mucho que él quisiera cambiar un pequeño detalle de su vida, eso seria demasiado ariesgado. La última vez que jugó con el tiempo, estuvo cuarenta y dos años sin verla.

— Soy un amigo del pequeño Pogo.

— ¿Y qué hace aquí?

La niña se destapó un poco dejándole ver que estaba tomando confianza.

— Esa es una buena pregunta. 

Cogió la silla del escritorio y se sentó mirando hacia ella.

— He escuchado a una pequeña niña llorar y me he preocupado. ¿Por qué una niña tan linda llora en mitad de la noche?

— Es porque mi familia siempre me deja afuera de todos sus planes y siempre estoy sola.

— Hmm, eso me suena a que se preocupan por ti.

Ahora la niña frunció el ceño esperando a que el anciano detallará su razonamiento.

— Ellos hacen cosas muy peligrosas. ¿Qué tal si te pasa algo y te pierden?

— Pero eso mismo podria decir yo. ¿Qué pasa si les pasa algo y pierdo a alguno de ellos?

Una niña de diez años le hacia dudar sobre si mismo.

— Tienes razón, la vida es cruel. ¿Tienes a alguien especial de que te preocupes más?

La niña asintió.

— Se llama Ben. Siempre que utiliza su don llora pero papá le regaña y yo a escondidas le llevo galletas.

Cinco sonrió abiertamente aunque al recordar lo que el futuro traería a esos niños puso una cara de nostalgia.

— Será mejor que duermas ya. Mañana volverán y, ¿no querrás que te pillen durmiendo cuando vuelvan verdad?

Se acercó a la cama para arroparla y le dio un beso en la frente.

— Que descanses.

Le susurró dirigiéndose a la puerta y la niña en un susurró le preguntó.

— Señor. Al menos, ¿me puede decir como se llama?

Cinco sonrió a la luz de la luna y abrió la puerta despacio.

— Mi nombre es Johann.

Con aquello salió y suavemente volvió a cerrar la puerta para que nada molestara a la pequeña.

Ya tenia claro que haria, no pensaba abandonarla de nuevo.

Bajando hacia el salón se encontró con sus hermanos donde dejó claro el plan para el día siguiente.

— Os quedaréis con el maletín y yo iré a por Vanya. Si las diez de la mañana no he vuelto, usad el maletín y volved a nuestro tiempo.

— ¿Sin vosotros? ¿Qué haremos solo nosotros dos con una Allison herida? No podremos evitar el fin del mundo. -Luther dio su opinión.-

— Confiad en mi. Si no llegamos a las diez mañana, nos veremos dentro de diecinueve años.

— Y, ¿qué haremos con esto? -Diego se señaló a si mismo y a todos.- Seguimos siendo viejos.

Cinco se puso en posición intentando crear un portal para cambiar sus aspectos. Cuando por fin lo consiguió ambos hermanos le miraron desconfiados.

— Vale, iré yo primero. -Cinco levantó las manos rindiéndose y se metió en el portal.-

Cuando Cinco salió del portal amnos hermanos le miraron sorprendidos.

— ¿Qué? -se miró a las manos.- mi voz no es la de un niño, ¿qué ha pasado?

— Cinco. -Luther coge un espejo pequeño espejo y se lo da.- Como mucho aparentas treinta años.

Luther y Diego se miraron a la vez y corriendo se metieron a la vez en el portal.  
Cinco no se dio cuenta hasta que ya estaban dentro y se golpeó la frente.

— Seréis imbéciles, mis cálculos fueron para una persona a la vez. Bueno, está interesante que saldrá de ahí.

Cinco se sentó a esperar cuando en un minuto ambos salieron del portal.

— Oh. -no pudo evitar reírse.- creo que se ha dado una vuelta a la tortilla.

Ambos hermanos se miraron, volvían a tener doce años de nuevo.  
Se volvieron hacia Cinco con intención de atacarle pero él ya habia desaparecido.

— Será mejor que empiece a practicar.

El chico salió al patio para practicar la nueva técnica de la que Pogo le habia hablado, que no se trataba de otra que nada más que dar pequeños pasos con sus poderes.

Mañana seria un día muy largo.

........................................................................  
Aquí otro capítulo. He de avisar que ya nada más quedan dos capítulos para su final y si este tiene mucho apoyo subiré los dos capítulos juntos.

Hago algo de promo con una historia original que acabo de empezar. Se llama "Para vivir pido" y la podéis encontrar en mi cuenta de Wattpad.

Muchas gracias por el apoyo 💖


	9. Juntos somos más.

AVISO: Al final del capítulo hay un momento +18, de smut, así que si te incómoda o eres menor saltate esa parte y listo.

9:00AM  
Vanya estaba sentada en el banco del parque esperando por Cinco. No le habia costado demasiado escaquearse de aquellos dos, uno se habia dormido y la otra estaba ocupada escuchando un programa de apuestas.

Suspirando se abrazó a si misma, hacia algo de frio y solo queria volver a verlo de nuevo.

— ¡Vanya!

Un chico le llamó a los lejos. Aunque la llamará no reconocía quien era así que se puso a la alerta.

— ¿Quién eres tú? -le preguntó bordemente.-

— De pequeña eras más educada. -el chico se rió.-

— ¿De qué me conoces? -se acercó hacia el aún manteniendo cierta distancia.-

— No me reconoces. -desapareció apareciendo detrás de ella abrazándola.-

— ¡Cinco! Me has asustado. Creía que era otro de los malos que de la nada aparecen en el último momento.

No queria separarse de su abrazo pero un pequeño detalle la hizo separarse para mirarlo de cerca.

— ¿Por qué te ves así? -le señaló de arriba a abajo.- 

— Estuve practicando mi portal para volvernos a ser normales.

— Aunque tu edad no es de treinta cierto, ¿te mantendrás así? ¡Dime que si! -le agarró por los brazos temerosa.-

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gustaba mi yo de anciano?

— Es que es raro. ¿Qué...? -no se atrevió a llevar la pregunta a cabo.- 

— ¿Qué pasa? -le agarró la barbilla sibiendole la mirada hasta la suya.-

— ¿Qué somos? Se supone que somos hermanos pero yo no te veo como a Diego por ejemplo.

— Y yo no te veo como a Allison.

Ambos se quedaron viéndose fijamente. Cinco se acercó a su cara con la intención de juntar sus labios pero ella le empujó.

— ¿No ves que sigo siendo una anciana? Dios, que raro eres.

— Dice la que me dio un beso con doce años.

— ¡No me lo recuerdes!

Cinco se separó poniéndose en una posición que le hizo reír. Un portal apareció frente a ellos.

— Bien. No tengo miedo. -Vanya se metió dentro y al salir volvia a ser como antes. La chica empezó a saltar alegremente.-

— Van...

Unos labios interrumpieron a Cinco. Vanya saltó hacia él abrazándolo por el cuello juntado sus labios con los de él.

— Gra-ci-as. -le dice entre besos y él se separó para responderle.-

— ¿Gracias por qué? Eras anciana por mi culpa.

— No. -ella negó con una sonrisa en el rostro.- Gracias por no abandonarme.

— De nada. A partir de ahora no te abandonaré.

— Pero Cinco, tengo que volver con ellos. -dijo refiriéndose a la comisión.-

— De eso nada.

Vanya iba a protestar pero Cinco la calló con un beso.

— Yo iré contigo. A donde quiera que tú vayas, ahí iré yo.

La chica juntó sus labios contra los de él. Aquel beso fue distinto al resto. Vanya separó sus labios sacando la lengua abriéndose paso por los labios del chico y haciendo contacto con la de él. La sensación era rara pero le gustaba, como ya esperaba sabia a café y su lengua era blandita. Estas luchaban y bailaban dentro de sus bocas a un baile silencioso.  
Ella se dejó llevar el aquel baile y cerró los ojos, manteniéndolos cerrados aun cuando sintió que Cinco los habia transportado a otro lugar. No estaba segura de a donde pero de un momento a otro sintió que la tumbaba sobre algo blando. Él se separó de sus labios pero siguió los besos hacia su cuello.

— Va-nya. -Cinco susurró su nombre entre besos y la chica juntó sus muslos sintiendo una humedad entre sus piernas.- no.

El chico le separó las piernas haciéndole sentir que el se encontraba de la misma manera. Un bulto, muy generoso, se apretaba contra la parte baja de su barriga.

— Cinco. -le agarró por el cuello para que volviera los labios contra los suyos mientras él empezaba a quitarle su ropa.-

Entre caricias, suspiros y restregones ambos terminaron desnudos, podiendo sentirse sin nada de por medio.

— Vanya, si no quieres. -lo calló con un besl húmedo.-

— ¿Después de todo eso me vas a decir que si no quiero? 

Ella misma cambió las posiciones quedando ella arriba, con el control. Bajando la mano tocó la punta de su pene y empezó a jugar con esta moviendo la mano de arriba para abajo pero Cinco la agarró deteniendola.

— Si quieres que lleguemos a la vez, será mejor que dejes de jugar. -la abrazó por la cintura haciendo que sus partes se restregaran sacándole un gemido a ambos.-

Vanya cogió su pene de nuevo ahora con la intención de hundirlo dentro de ella. Sentándose lentamente echó la cabeza hacia atrás por la intromisión.

— Dios. -gimió una vez lo tuvo por completo dentro.-

— Dios no. -Cinco se echó para atrás sin soportar más estar sentado.- mi nombre, Vanya. Grita mi nombre.

El chico la agarró por la cintura ayudándole a encontrar un ritmo que complaciera a ambos.  
Las embestidas y los movimientos de cadera de la chica les hizo acercarse al climax, así que él aumentó la velocidad corriendose con ella.

— Si, ¡Johann! -la chica cayó hacia adelante cansada.-

— Vanya. -susurró contra su cabello dándole un beso en la cabeza.-

Allí tumbados y abrazados se durmieron juntos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo podiendo descansar de verdad.


	10. El no fin del mundo.

— Vanya, ¿estás ahí?

Una voz muy clara la llamaba, aquel lugar parecia muy tranquilo y silencioso. Se sentia en paz allí.

— Ben. -vio a su hermano con una luz detrás.- ¿estamos en el cielo?

— En realidad estás durmiendo.

Vanya volvió a mirar a su alrededor y cuando volvio la mirada a Ben estaba sentado en una banca. Este dio palmadas a su lado para que se sentara también.

— Y, ¿qué hacemos aquí?

— Hablar imagino.

Ella no se lo pensó dos veces y saltó para abrazarle, cosa que fue devuelta por su hermano.

— Te he echado de menos. -dijo la chica con lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.-

— Yo también. -le respondió limpiándole las mejillas.- Pero, estoy aquí para hablar de ti.

— ¿De mi? ¿Sobre qué?

— ¿Por qué no te dejas ser feliz? Aun tienes dudas sobre que camino seguir, ¿cierto?

— No, no. Yo ya he decidido mi camino. Mi camino será cualquier camino que él siga.

— ¿Él quien?

Vanya bajó la mirada avergonada.

— Cinco. -susurró intentando esconder su timidez.-

— ¿Lo amas?

— Es complicado.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque si. A veces me preguntó que hubiera pasado si él me hubiera escuchado aquel día, si él no hubiera viajado, si él no hubiera desaparecido.

— El que hubiera no cambia nada, ¿cierto? Sientes lo mismo por él que lo que sentirias si hubiera pasado todo eso. ¿Lo amas?

— Pues si he dicho que seguiría cualquier camino que él siga. ¿Tú qué crees?

Su alrededor se volvió negro.

— ¿Ben?

— ¿Y por qué no se lo dices? Vanya. -la voz de Ben se mezclo con otra.-

— Vanya. -se encontró con Cinco frente a ella.- ¿estás bien? -todo habia sido un sueño.-

— Te amo. -le abrazo aun desnudos cosa que hizo que se separara y se tapara con la sábana.-

— Ya te he visto todo. -el chico se levantó y le tiró la ropa a la cama.- vístete, tenemos que salvar el mundo.

Ambos se vistieron y allí mismo Cinco hizo el portal. Vanya se agarró a su brazo algo nerviosa.

— Ya sé que antes no he sido preciso con el tiempo al que viajabamos pero te prometo que ahora llegaremos bien. -le agarró la mano y ambos saltaron juntos.-

Que le dieran a la comisión.

∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. 

— ¿Dónde coño está Cinco? -gritó Diego.- se está terminando el mundo. Volvamos con el maletín al 2000.

— Primero, dejar de usar palabrotas con ese aspecto de niño. -le respondió Luther.- Y segundo, ten pacencia.

Ambos agarraron el maletín y se empezaron a pelear por este. Allison en medio intentaba separarlos pero sin su poder seria imposible.

Una luz frente a ellos los separó.

— ¡¿Cinco?! -esperanzados preguntaron ambos.-

Un Klaus enfadado y desesperado apareció rompiendo el maletín que tenia entre las manos.

— Klaus, ¿dónde estabas? -le preguntó Luther y este se echó al suelo a reír y a llorar.-

— No es momento Klaus. Lo que te haya pasado ahora no es importante. -dijo Diego.- se está terminando el mundo.

De repente el tiempo se paró y las cosas que habian caído volvían a subir a su sitio, como si el tiempo volviera hacia atrás.

— Cinco. -Luther reconoció aquella habilidad.- 

Todo volvió a la normalidad.

— ¡Por fin! ¡Nos hemos librado! -Luther y Diego empezaron a bailar y a abrazarse entre ambos.-

— ¿Por qué estoy viendo a mini Luther y mini Diego? -Klaus por fin se levantó.-

— Es largo de contar. -le contestó Vanya quien habia salido del portal y se dirigía a abrazarlo.- Klaus. Estabamos preocupados por ti. -se giró hacia Allison con lagrimas en los ojos.- Allison, yo... lo siento mucho, no quería de verdad. -con un abrazo fue respondida.-

— Pues, ¿ya se ha terminado todo no? -dijo Diego.-

— No, aun falta que Cinco nos vuelva a la normalidad. -Luther le respondió y Diego y Allison asistieron. Con la mirada buscaron a Cinco pero no lo encontraron.-

— Vanya, ¿y Cinco? -le preguntaron.-

La chica se giró a donde supuestamente estaba el buscado pero no lo encontró.

— ¿Cinco? -caminó hacia donde habia salido del portal y no encontró nada.- ¡¿Cinco?! -se tiró al suelo desconsolada.-

Sus hermanos se quedaron atrás observando a la chica desahogarse entre lagrimas y gritos. Cinco de nuevo los habia abandonado, la habia dejado.

∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. ∞∞∞. 

Dos meses habían pasado desde el no fin del mundo y los hermanos se quedaron en su hogar esperando por el regreso de Cinco. Dos de ellos lo maldecian porque habian vuelto a ser dos crios, una de ellos lo maldecia porque era más anciana que Pogo y la otra hermana lo maldecia por haberla dejado de nuevo.

— ¿Klaus? -Vanya preguntó asomándose por la puerta que daba al patio.- ¿de nuevo estás ahí solo?

— Estoy... pensando. -dijo el chico dándole una calada a su cigarro.-

— Deberías dejar de fumar. Eso no te regresará a nadia.

— Tampoco te lo quitará, ¿no?

Desde aquel viaje solitario que su hermano habia hecho, este se veia decaido y en el luto por una persona. Vanya había conseguido que se desahogara con ella y le contara su año en 1964 pero ella bien sabia que con ello el dolor no se iría.

— Vale, trae eso para acá. -le quitó el cigarro y él se levantó.-

— Todo tuyo, tú también lo necesitas. -le dijo entrando en la casa.-

¿Ella también lo necesita?  
Quizás si lo probará.

Acercó el cigarro a su boca pero alguien la detuvo.

— Prefiero otra cosa en tu boca, antes que esa cosa asquerosa. -alguien se habia sentado a su lado en el banco.-

— ¡¿Cinco?! -no dejó que le respondiera y lo abrazó fuertemente.-

— Vanya. -ambos cerraron sus ojos en mitad del abrazo.-

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerme esto de nuevo? -le golpea repetidamente en el pecho.-

— Tenia que librarme de la comisión, sino me seguirían de nuevo.

— ¿Y yo qué?

— Tú tenías que cuidar de nuestra familia.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? -se agarró la barriga.-

— ¿Cómo sé el qué? -miró el gesto de la chica y abrió los ojos sorprendido.- no, tú no... -no lograba formular la frase.- ¿estás... embarazada?

— No. -la chica se echó a reír casi teniendo que limpiarse las lagrimas de la risa.-

— ¿Por qué me haces esto? Casi me da un infarto. -se lleva la mano el pecho exagerando y la chica le sacó la lengua guiñandole el ojo.-

— Una pequeña venganza. -le agarró por las mejillas y juntó sus labios en un beso con cariño.-

— No sabes cuanto te amo pero si eso era una pequeña venganza, no se como sera una grande.

— Pues. -le dio otro beso pequeño antes de hablar.- así. -se separó de él y gritó.- ¡Cinco ha vuelto! ¡Cinco está aquí!

Tan solo unos segundos más tarde dos niños se tiraban contra él.

— ¡Cinco! Ya era hora, hermanito. -dijo Luther.-

— Si, creo que nos debes algo. -siguió Diego.-

— Se os ve algo molestos.

— ¿¡Algo!? -otra voz gritó detrás de él.- He oído el rumor de que nos vuelves a la normalidad.

Vanya entró a la casa para descansar. Sabia que no era la única que lo esperaba allí con ansias de vengaza. Eso les llavaria un tiempo.

— Chicos, tranquilos.

Fue lo último que escuchó al cerrar la puerta y sonrió felizmente. Cinco estaba de vuelta, con ella.

¿Fin?

........................................................................

Aquí el final de esta bonita historia. No pensaba en un longfic así que me siento cómoda con los capítulos que salieron.

No tengo mucho que decir, solo agradecer por el gran apoyo que ha recibido el fic y que me sigáis para estar al día de nuevos fics o alguna sorpresilla. Muchas gracias.

**Author's Note:**

> • Mis redes.  
> Wattpad https://wattpad.com/_bluefairy  
> Fanfiction https://m.fanfiction.net/u/5073823/  
> AO3 https://archiveofourown.org/users/iria97  
> Tumblr https://thefallangel.tumblr.com  
> Reddit https://www.reddit.com/user/iria1997  
> Deviantart https://www.deviantart.com/iria97  
> Twitter https://twitter.com/thfallangel  
> Instagram https://www.instagram.com/thfallangel/  
> Facebook https://www.facebook.com/srtamacarron


End file.
